Sisters
by chica1978
Summary: The Cullens meet two vampire sisters that are closely linked to Alice's past. Rated M for adult themes J/A,Ed/B,Em/R, C/Es all vampire
1. Chapter 1

_Obviously I don't own any of the characters from Twilight. The M rating is for adult themes in later chapters._

**XXX**

CHAPTER ONE

After everything that had happened with the Volturi the Cullens had settled down for a quiet life but it didn't stop the rumours starting again about Carlisle not aging. Carlisle decided it was a good time to move but Edward and Bella didn't want to leave Charlie so they stayed on at the house in Forks while the rest of the family moved to Toronto in Canada.

Once the move was finished and they were settled in Carlisle managed to get a job at a local clinic and Esme enrolled the younger ones in school. On their first day Esme had to rush them out the door but they made it to the school with plenty of time to spare.

They were use to the strange looks and whispers but for some reason they seemed much more pronounced at their new school. As a group they went to the office to collect their schedules and then they stood by Jasper and Alice's new lockers as they compared them.

Because of the recent events Esme knew they needed to be together and she had enrolled them all as juniors. They all only had one or two classes completely alone, and they had three classes where they were all together.

While they were still comparing their schedules two girls walked past and smiled at the before stopping.

"Lyssa, you going to introduce us to your friends?" they asked as they looked straight at Alice.

"I think you have me mistaken for someone else," Alice frowned at her.

"Yeah, sure," one of them smirked. "Typical, thinks she's better than the rest of us."

One of them glanced Jasper over as they walked off and Alice glared after them.

"Calm down Alice, its just mistaken identity," Jasper soothed her, feeling her anger.

"I don't care about that although it was a bit strange," Alice sighed. "She was checking you out."

"Like she can do anything about it," Rosalie smirked.

"I suppose," Alice agreed.

The bell rang and with a promise to meet up in the cafeteria at lunchtime they split up and raced to their first classes.

At lunchtime when Emmett and Rosalie walked into the cafeteria Jasper and Alice were deep in conversation and a frown creased Alice's normally happy face.

"Is everything okay?" Emmett asked as he slid into a chair opposite the other couple.

"I'm not sure," Alice admitted. "You now how those girls called me Lyssa this morning?"

"Yeah," Emmett nodded.

"Three more people have done it this morning," Alice frowned.

"You must look like this Lyssa chick," Rosalie shrugged.

"You have to admit it's strange though," Alice sighed.

"Even though we try hard it's not like we look like everyone else," Jasper added.

"I'm sure its nothing," Emmett shrugged.

The talk turned to their new classes and teachers and apart from Alice being mistaken for someone else the school was pretty much the same as every other one they had been to.

When the lunch break was over they dumped their untouched trays at the rubbish bins and then walked out of the cafeteria. They walked down the hall together and as they rounded the corner Alice slammed straight into someone.

She staggered back and Jasper grabbed her to stop her falling and for a moment she thought she was looking into a mirror. The girl in front of her was identical to her in every way, including the golden brown eyes of a vegetarian vampire.

"What the hell?" Emmett gasped.

Alice locked identical eyes with the girl standing in front of her and hesitantly reached a hand out to her to touch her, wanting to make sure the girl was real and she wasn't hallucinating.

Just before Alice's fingers reached her, the girl jumped back like she had been scalded and she lifted her hand to her throat as her breathing began to quicken.

"Lyssa?" a voice said behind her and another female vampire with long blonde hair stepped up beside her. "Lyssa? What's wrong?"

The girl named Lyssa didn't slow her breathing and just nodded towards Alice, her eyes going wider. The other girl turned to look at Alice then and when she saw her she let out a groan.

"Lyssa, come on, now," the girl said urgently and Lyssa's eyes glazed over. "Damn, Lyss, don't do this, not now."

Lyssa slumped towards her and she caught her easily as she glanced around the hall but because the bell had gone it was only them and the Cullens. The girl lifted Lyssa easily into her arms and quickly carried her into a nearby empty classroom and kicked the door shut behind them.

"Who the hell is she?" Alice whispered as she stared at the closed door.

"I don't know," Jasper sighed. "But they are both vampires. Maybe we should talk to Carlisle and Esme before we approach them."

"No, I need to find out who she is, now," Alice shook her head firmly.

"Then we are coming with you," Jasper said quickly.

"All of us," Emmett added.

Alice sighed but nodded her head, knowing it was fruitless to argue with them. She reached over and took Jasper's hand and then they walked into the room the two women had disappeared into.

As the door opened the blonde woman looked up and murmured something too soft for them to hear at Lyssa and then got to her feet and walked over to stand in front of the group.

"Is your name Alice?" she asked directly.

"Yeah," Alice nodded warily. "Do you know what the hell is going on?"

"Yeah we do," the girl sighed. "My name is Evie Angelo and this is my little sister Lyssa."

"Is she okay?" Alice asked as she glanced at the girl identical to her who still had her back to them.

"She will be in a moment," Evie nodded. "She has a pretty powerful gift and coming face to face with you overwhelmed her."

"I don't understand why we look the same," Alice frowned.

"You don't remember her?" Evie asked in shock.

"No, should I?" Alice whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the reviews. I would love to hear if you are liking/hating this and your ideas. I also just wanted to say that I have had to adjust Alice's back story to fit my idea, I realise its not exactly accurate. Thanks for reading!_

**XXX**

CHAPTER TWO

"I am sorry to pry when we have only just met but how much do you remember about your human life?" Evie asked softly.

"Not much at all," Alice admitted. "I really have no memories but someone who witnessed a few things told one of my family members I was in an asylum and a resident there turned me. The first thing I remember is waking up near a river with the thirst and no memories."

"You were admitted to the asylum when you were seven," Evie murmured. "They gave you shock treatments and drugs to try and control your visions but nothing seemed to work. You're parents committed you and never looked back and their other child hated them for it. She broke into the asylum when she was seventeen but you had disappeared three days earlier. A resident found her and turned her, I am guessing the same one that created you. No one ever heard from you again."

"How do you know all this?" Jasper demanded, sensing Alice's confusion and fear.

"Because the child was Lyssa, your twin sister," Evie whispered.

"My twin?" Alice frowned as her eyes snapped to Lyssa and slowly the girl turned around.

"It's the truth Alice," she murmured with tears in her eyes. "I didn't know you had been turned too or I would have searched for you."

"You remember me?" Alice asked in a soft voice.

"Of course I do," Lyssa nodded and stood up and walked over to stand in front of Alice. "Before you went to the asylum we spent seven years being inseparable. We didn't do a thing without each other and it was me who helped you hide your talent for seeing the future from our parents for years. The day they took you away they had to tear us apart. I tried to hold onto you but I couldn't. We were only seven and there were four grown ups pulling us apart. I can still remember you screaming for me as they shoved you into the car."

"I don't remember any of it," Alice whispered. "But you seem so familiar."

This time it was Lyssa who extended her hand first and she held it out to Alice. Alice glanced at Jasper, who's heart was swelling seeing Alice finally get some closure with her past, before she slid her hand into her sister's hand.

"I missed you Alice," Lyssa murmured and stepped forward and the two sisters hugged tightly.

**XXX**

After Alice and Lyssa's reunion the group had moved out into the forest and as the sisters walked ahead talking quietly Evie walked behind them with Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett.

"You called Lyssa your sister before?" Jasper asked quietly. "Are you Alice's real sister too or do you mean vampire sister?"

"Vampire sister," Evie murmured.

"You have a family cover here?" Emmett asked.

"Not really, it's just the two of us," Evie shrugged. "You guys?"

"We have a mother and father and another brother and sister," Rosalie answered.

"That's nice," Evie murmured.

"How did you and Lyssa meet?" Jasper quizzed.

"The leader of my coven found her wandering the streets the night she was turned," Evie whispered. "He took her in. She was so vulnerable and small, I took to her straight away. When it became necessary for us to leave the coven we ran together. It's just been the two of us ever since."

She stopped and smiled as Alice and Lyssa walked back towards them hand in hand and Jasper could feel the pride and happiness radiating from Evie just from looking at Lyssa.

"Lyssa has agreed to come meet Carlisle and Esme," Alice announced happily.

"Is that okay Evie?" Lyssa asked softly. "You can come too."

"Of course it is," Evie nodded with a soft smile and the others sensed she could never say no to anything Lyssa wanted.

The group headed back to the school but instead of going back inside they went to the car park. Evie and Lyssa followed the Cullens to their house and when Alice led them inside Carlisle and Esme were sitting in the living room.

"Carlisle we have visitors," Alice giggled excitedly. "This is my sister Lyssa and her sister Evie."

Carlisle and Esme looked at the two newcomers in shock and Alice hurriedly explained what had happened at the school.

"So you aren't part of a bigger coven then?" Carlisle asked after they had shared everything that had been revealed.

"Not any more," Evie shook her head as she exchanged a glance with Lyssa and for some reason Jasper picked up fear from both of them but more so from Lyssa.

"Do you have somewhere permanent to stay?" Esme asked softly.

"No," Lyssa answered.

"Yes," Evie answered at the same time and as the two sisters looked at each other a myriad of emotions shot between their eyes.

"Well, which is it?" Carlisle asked firmly.

"We don't settle in one place too long," Evie admitted. "So we don't bother with permanent accommodations. Sometimes we stay in motels or hostels but this time we're just camping out in the forest."

"You should stay here with us for a while," Esme offered instantly.

"We don't want to impose," Evie frowned.

"Its no problem," Alice argued and moved over to clutch Lyssa's arm. "You'll stay around longer if you joined us."

Evie glanced at Lyssa who looked at her with wide pleading eyes and Evie let out a soft laugh.

"I guess we are staying," she smirked and looked over at Carlisle and Esme. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Esme smiled back.

Alice went into a frenzy then organising a bedroom each for Evie and Lyssa and she soon had Jasper and Emmett organised bringing all their things in from their car.

When they were finished settling in Jasper and Alice took Lyssa out to hunt and Evie stayed behind and sat talking with Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett.

Later that night the family were relaxing together in the living room and getting to know the two new additions a little better. Some of the Cullens had shared their background stories but they didn't push the sisters to share theirs and they never offered it. Esme suggested putting a movie on and pressed a button on the wall which caused the panelling to draw back and reveal a full wall of shelves full of dvds.

"Wow," Lyssa grinned and jumped up and raced over to them and began to look through them.

"Not likely kiddo, it's my pick tonight," Emmett teased, already feeling at home with Lyssa, probably because of her resemblance to Alice. As he stepped up behind her to pull a disc off the shelf his body brushed against hers

She let out a terrified scream and spun quickly and dropped to the floor, her knees drawing up to her chest as she curled into a ball and began to sob.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews for this story. I kind of think this chapter lacks something but I needed to start explaining a few things and kind of use a bit of filling here. The next chapter will reveal more and more the story on a bit quicker. Let me know what you think?_

**XXX**

CHAPTER THREE

"Lyssa!" Evie gasped and before anyone else could move she was by her 'sister's' side.

As she dropped to her knees she drew Lyssa protectively into her arms like she was shielding her with her body and rocked her gently, ignoring the others watching them worriedly.

"Shh Lyss, its okay," she murmured gently as they continued to rock. "No one is going to hurt you here. You are safe around the men here. No one is ever going to hurt you again, I promised that didn't I?"

"Yes," Lyssa sobbed.

"And I meant it," Evie whispered as she pulled back to look deep in Lyssa's eyes. "I will have to be a pile of ashes before anyone can ever make you do something you don't want to do or hurt you. Never again Lyss, I swear."

She leaned forward and gently kissed Lyssa's forehead and then Lyssa suddenly realised they had an audience and looked at the Cullens sheepishly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered in embarrassment.

"There is no need to apologise," Carlisle murmured. "Obviously you have been through something traumatic. If you could share a little with us maybe we could understand and be careful not to make you feel threatened again."

"We can't," Lyssa gasped.

"You can trust them Lyssa, you can trust me," Alice sighed, looking hurt that her sister wouldn't confide in her.

Evie glanced at Lyssa as she helped her sister to her feet and the two women stood looking at the Cullens, both their eyes looking worried.

"The coven we belonged to wasn't like yours," Evie started and Lyssa turned and looked at her wide eyed and nudged her. "No Lyss, they need to know."

"Not everything," Lyssa gasped.

"Not everything," Evie nodded. "But the basics. Like Alice said, she is your sister, we can trust them."

"Okay," Lyssa mumbled.

"Our coven leadership was pretty controlling and violent," Evie explained. "You did what you were told or you suffered the consequences. They were pretty violent and sadistic. They particularly targeted Lyssa because she was smaller. I watched her wither and I knew she wouldn't last much longer so one night we just ran, without a thing. We didn't dare stop and pack or plan too carefully. To be honest I didn't think we would get away but at least if we died trying we were out of it. We got away and that's why we've been wandering from place to place and are careful meeting others like us."

"The leadership was male?" Esme asked softly, guessing both from the violent reaction Lyssa had from Emmett being near her and the way Evie had said that no man there would ever hurt them.

"All male," Evie nodded. "I was probably the closest to female leadership they had and believe me I wasn't very high up the food chain as the leader called it."

"We are sorry you went through that," Carlisle said sympathetically. "But please know that you are safe and welcome with us. For as long as you want. Emmett, Jasper and I will be careful in the future not to make you feel threatened."

"Thank you," Lyssa whispered.

"Guess that's means you are picking the movie kiddo," Emmett smiled softly at her. She looked up shyly at him and he nodded at the shelves. "Go on, it can't be any worse than Alice's picks."

Lyssa managed a small laugh and looked through the shelves for a moment and then pulled out Wuthering Heights and handed it to Emmett.

"Oh hell, I was wrong," he groaned painfully.

"I liked the book when I was a girl, never got to see the movie," Lyssa whispered.

"You won't be able to say that tomorrow kiddo," Emmett grinned at her. "Things I do for cute little pixie looking chicks."

"I thought you would be able to say no by now," Jasper teased.

"Never, especially now there are two to wear me down," Emmett grinned and winked at Lyssa as he walked over and slid the disc into the player.

Lyssa let out a small giggle and walked over to sit down beside Jasper and Alice and Evie smiled at the sound.

"Thank you," she mouthed at Emmett and he just nodded his head at her before they both went back to sit on the couches with the rest of the family.

**XXX**

For the next few days the Cullens got to know the two girls better and Lyssa started to relax more around them. Evie was glad to see her adjusting better and Jasper could feel the pride and relief resounding from Evie whenever she watched Lyssa. Like they all expected Lyssa bonded quickly with Alice but her second closest bond surprised them all, she became really close to Jasper. They noticed that when she went hunting she would only go if Evie or Jasper were going.

After they had been there for a week Carlisle pulled in from a day at the clinic when he saw Evie and Lyssa emerge from the forest.

"Been hunting girls?" he smiled.

"Yeah," Evie nodded.

"I've been trying to convince Evie that her and Lyssa need to come shopping with me," Lyssa said and it took Carlisle a moment to realise it wasn't Lyssa but Alice.

"Don't start feeding that monster," Carlisle laughed. "Ask my other daughters and Esme, once you start there is no stopping her."

"Carlisle," Alice pouted.

"I'm just messing with you sweetheart," Carlisle smiled affectionately. They walked inside together and as they walked through the door Lyssa's happy squeal and laughter filled the house.

"Jasper that is so not fair!" she giggled.

"You started it kid," Jasper grinned at her. They walked into the room and laughed when they saw them both dripping wet with soapy water. 

"I asked you to wash the walls, not each other," Esme groaned with a smile when she walked in and surveyed the mess.

"What did you do?" Alice laughed at them.

"Water fight," Jasper smirked lovingly at his wife. "Its fantastic, she can't guess my moves like you can."

"It's the only way you will ever win a fight with anyone that looks like me," Alice grinned.

"Exactly," Jasper nodded with a wink.

"I need to go hunting," Lyssa murmured with a smile.

"I'll come with you as soon as I help Esme clean this up?" Evie offered.

"I'll go with her, I should anyway," Jasper offered and glanced at Alice. "Is that okay with you babe?"

"Of course," Alice smiled and Evie watched with a soft smile on her face as Lyssa took Jasper's offered hand and disappeared out of the house with him, an aura of happiness surrounding her.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

When Evie and Lyssa had been living with the Cullens for over a month they were at school one day and all sitting together in the cafeteria. The whispers had got fierce when the other students had realised that the two weirdest families had joined forces and there were even rumours that the Angelo sisters had been adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen.

By far the majority of the rumours centred round Alice and Lyssa because it was obvious they were twins that had been separated. Everyone watched them and there were also rumours started about exactly which twin Jasper was with after people swore they witnessed a close bond between Jasper and Lyssa. The group ignored the rumours, except to laugh at them and just carried on with their own lives, all of them knowing the truth and quite happy. As they sat in the cafeteria a vision came over Alice and she slumped against Jasper. Although Evie and Lyssa had seen Alice have visions before it bothered them and they all went silent until Alice snapped out of it.

"What did you see babe?" Jasper asked softly.

"I'm not sure," Alice whispered, clearly shaken and Jasper could feel her fear and confusion.

"It wasn't clear?" Emmett asked.

"No it wasn't," Alice shook her head. "I'll speak to Carlisle when I get home, it probably wasn't anything anyway." The bell sounded to signal the end of the lunch period and the group jumped up and hurried to their next classes. Once they were alone Jasper reached over and took Alice's hand in his and looked at her with concern.

"Did you really not understand your vision?" he asked softly, knowing sometimes she didn't like sharing the contents of her visions to the whole group.

"It was clear," she admitted. "But I don't really understand the content."

She felt a wave of rejection coming from him and stopped and turned to face him.

"I am not keeping you out of anything my love," she whispered as she placed her hand lightly to his cheek. "I just want to talk to Carlisle to help understand it first. You can come with me to speak with him this afternoon?"

"Of course I will," Jasper smiled and she felt his relief wash over her as they hurried to their class.

**XXX**

That evening Jasper and Alice waited until the others were busy and then they slipped off together to hunt. When they returned Carlisle was working in his office and they walked hand in hand to the door.

"Come in," Carlisle called out and watched as the young couple walked in and shut the door behind them. "What can I do for the two of you?"

"Alice had a vision in school today," Jasper blurted out.

"But she is still capable of speaking for herself," Alice teased lightly and Jasper looked sheepish.

"Tell me about it," Carlisle smiled, knowing Alice only came to him with her visions if they were confusing or suggested the family was in danger.

"I was in the forest," Alice started. "There were three vampires coming after me and for some reason I was afraid of them. Then they must have changed their minds while I was having the vision because suddenly we weren't in the forest but here, at the house. They walked in the front door and they grabbed me."

"You're in danger?" Jasper gasped, instinctively pulling her closer to him.

"I'm not sure," Alice whispered. "I seemed scared of them but in the vision they didn't actually hurt me. They just grabbed me and whispered something to me but it was weird."

"Why?" Carlisle prodded.

"Normally if I see a vision that includes me I see it from my point of view," Alice explained. "Like the battle with the newborns, I saw it exactly like I did on the day it happened. But this one was different. I could actually see myself."

"Were we all there?" Carlisle asked.

"Jasper was," Alice nodded her head. "I think Evie, Rosalie, Emmett, you and Esme might have been there too."

"What about Lyssa?" Carlisle prodded.

"Umm," Alice whispered and squeezed her eyes shut and concentrated for a second and then opened her eyes and shook her head. "I'm not sure, I'm sorry."

"That's okay," Carlisle smiled softly at her. "You said before that they whispered something to you, do you remember what they said?"

"Yes but it doesn't make sense," Alice frowned.

"What did they say babe?" Jasper urged her softly.

"They told me that I knew better than to try to outrun vamp trackers," Alice whispered.

"Do you mean vampire trackers?" Jasper frowned, trying to work out why trackers would be after Alice.

"No, that's what struck me as strange," Alice argued. "They definitely said vamp trackers."

"You're sure about that?" Carlisle asked quickly.

"Yes, why?" Alice gasped. "Have you heard that phrase before."

"Yes I have," Carlisle admitted. "When I was with the Volturi."

"Does this mean that the Volturi have trackers on Alice?" Jasper gasped.

"Not at all," Carlisle shook his head. "I only heard the phrase while I was with the Volturi. Vamp trackers are nothing to do with the Volturi."

"What are they then?" Jasper asked.

"A question of my own first if you don't mind," Carlisle sighed and looked at Alice. "You know I love you like a daughter and it pains me to have to ask you this but after you were changed you told us you were alone until you went to Philadelphia and found Jasper. Did anything else happen in your early life as a vampire? Something you might have been too ashamed to tell us?"

"No, why?" Alice frowned. "What are vamp trackers?"

"They are trackers that hunt a special kind of vampire," Carlisle murmured. "Perhaps special is the wrong kind of word but it's the only one that really fits. They are different to us. Vamps are female vampires that are created for one purpose. They are often owned and controlled by their creators and many of the creators use vamp trackers when the girls run away."

"Why would these vamps need to run away?" Jasper frowned.

"The best way to describe a vamp is to use the word for the human version of the same thing," Carlisle sighed. "A vamp is essentially a prostitute, she is a female vampire who has sex with male vampires for money. Many of the creators that control vamps take most of the money. In essence they are the victims of a vampire sex trade that is flourishing throughout the world. The Volturi cannot stop it, no one can."

"You think Alice, my Alice, was one of these women?" Jasper asked angrily, his anger flowing through the room like visible waves.

"Jas," Alice whispered and Jasper turned to her in horror as he saw realisation and hurt cross her face seconds before the same emotions hit him.

"Oh God Alice, were you one of these women?" he gasped.

"No, I wasn't," Alice snapped angrily.

"I didn't mean it like that babe," Jasper soothed.

"I know," Alice sighed but looked worriedly at Carlisle. "What if its not me? I saw me and I don't normally see me. But maybe it wasn't me."

"Lyssa," Carlisle groaned.

"She's scared of something," Jasper nodded in relief.

"And the coven Evie explained to us, sounds exactly like a vamp cult would," Carlisle agreed.

"Then that means my vision shows that a vamp tracker is hunting Lyssa and will find her," Alice whispered in fear.

"We need to call a family meeting," Carlisle decided and stood up quickly. He walked out into the living room and Jasper and Alice followed him and he found Esme and Evie sitting there.

"Where are Rosalie, Emmett and Lyssa?" Carlisle asked.

"Lyssa is upstairs changing clothes and I think Emmett and Rosalie are in their room listening to music," Esme replied. "Is something wrong?'

"We need to have a family meeting," Carlisle said urgently and glanced at Evie. "Evie, could you please go get the others."

Evie got up and hurried upstairs to get Emmett, Rosalie and Lyssa and Carlisle sat down next to Esme who looked at him worriedly.

"It will okay my dear," he smiled at her and Alice and Jasper shared a quick smirk at how loving and protective Carlisle was with Esme.

When Evie walked back downstairs with Emmett, Rosalie and Lyssa the younger ones all moved to sit on the couches with Carlisle and Esme and looked at Carlisle expectantly.

"Is something wrong?" Emmett asked worriedly.

"We aren't sure," Carlisle admitted. "Alice had a vision today that is a little troubling. It suggested that vamp hunters are looking for her."

"Vamp hunters?" Esme frowned in confusion.

"I'll explain in a minute," Carlisle promised noticing Evie and Lyssa had both gone white.

"Aren't vamps like whores?" Emmett asked innocently.

"Emmett!" Alice groaned.

"I'm not saying you are one," Emmett said quickly as he felt the anger flow from Jasper. "That's just the only way I have ever heard the word before."

"In a sense you are right Emmett," Carlisle sighed. "Though I think the more correct way of defining vamps would be forced prostitution. I came across it during my time with the Volturi. Aro didn't condone it but he couldn't control it either."

"So these trackers chase female vampires that have been forced into prostitution?" Esme frowned. "Why would they be looking for Alice?"

"It isn't Alice," Lyssa whispered in a voice full of fear and she turned to Evie and clutched her arm tightly. "We have to go, Evie we have to go now!"

"I know," Evie sighed. "I didn't know for sure they had the trackers on us but it doesn't surprise me."

"So it's true?" Alice gasped. "You were vamps? Both of you?"

Lyssa lowered her head in shame and Evie nodded softly before putting her arm around her sister's shoulders.

"You didn't do anything wrong Lyss," she whispered. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Evie is right," Alice said quickly and slid down to kneel in front of her sister. "You were forced into this lifestyle but you don't have to go back. You can stay here with us, right Carlisle?"

"Of course, both of you," Carlisle nodded quickly.

"You don't understand," Lyssa shook her head. "Vamp trackers don't take no for an answer."

"Then we fight them," Alice said firmly. "I will not lose you again, we'll fight, all of us."

"I can't ask you to do that," Lyssa murmured.

"You aren't asking, we are insisting," Jasper growled protectively.

"Do you know the name of the tracker?" Evie whispered.

Alice squeezed her eyes shut for a moment to will a vision and then opened her eyes again and nodded.

"Delos?" she murmured. "He's the main one but he has others with him."

"Of course," Evie sighed. "He's the best that Hadith has."

"We want to help you," Carlisle offered. "You are family, through Alice and during the time you have spent here I think we all consider you family."

"Damn right," Emmett nodded.

"Definitely," Jasper added and Esme merely nodded her head softly.

"If we are going to help you we need details," Carlisle added and Lyssa turned to look at Evie.

"No," she whispered forcefully. "I won't let Hadith and the others near Alice. If we run now they'll track us away from here, Alice will be safe."

"And what about you?" Alice gasped in horror.

"I agree with them Lyssa," Evie murmured and Lyssa turned to glare at her.

"No, not Alice!" she growled dangerously.

"Listen for a second," Evie sighed. "They've tracked us here according to Alice's vision right? So we run but they'll still follow our scent here. They'll bust in looking for us and they won't find me because I'm not here. But they will find you."

"Not if I'm not here," Lyssa pouted.

"But they will," Evie said pointedly and her eyes drifted to Alice. "Do you really think they will believe Alice isn't you? You know what Hadith will do to her. This is our fight not hers and we have to stand up to them. Do you want to run and risk Alice being tortured or held down while a pack of animalistic vampires take their turns with her. You know what we went through is nothing compared to what happens to vamps that run."

"Over my ashes!" Jasper snarled furiously.

"And it may come to that," Evie sighed. "But at least if we stay and fight with the Cullens there are more of us. If we run they fight alone because of us and then one day Delos will track us down and we have no hope against them on our own."

"But what if we lose and they get Alice as well as me?" Lyssa whispered in a small voice, her sobs choking out of her.

**XXX**

_I hope the naming of the vamps wasn't too cheesy and uncreative, I've been wanting to get this story idea down for weeks but couldn't think of a good name for these girls. Please review, I would love to know what you think._


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

"You know Jasper and I will never let that happen," Evie murmured and put her arm around her sister's shoulders. "I meant what I said the night we ran, I will die before I let Hadith get his hands on you again. The same promise extends to Alice and I am sure Jasper feels the same way."

"I do," Jasper nodded firmly.

"And the rest of the family too," Carlisle added.

"Damn straight," Emmett nodded, itching for a fight.

"I think Esme should take Lyssa upstairs to calm down," Carlisle suggested. "And Evie, we need to know more about who we are dealing with."

"I'm okay," Lyssa argued with a choke.

"Lyssa, go," Evie whispered. "I'll be up soon." Lyssa didn't argue and let Esme take her upstairs and once they had disappeared Evie sighed and slid back in her chair.

"Okay Evie, tell us everything," Carlisle urged her.

"I don't know where to start," Evie sighed.

"How about from the very beginning," Carlisle smiled gently. "How were you turned?"

"Wow, that far back hey?" Evie smirked but then she went serious and sad. "My human life was during the Civil War, I lived in Texas. I had just got married when war broke out and my husband went away to join the fight for the south. I was alone with our one year old daughter on our plantation in the middle of nowhere. One night a man came to the door in a confederate uniform. He looked strange but because of the uniform I let him in. Needless to say it was Hadith."

"And he turned you?" Carlisle sighed glancing at Jasper and noticing the close comparison of her life and his was agitating his son.

"Yes," Evie nodded. "When I completed my transformation I awoke in his residence in Mississippi. I never found out what happened to my daughter or my husband. At that stage Hadith was leading a band of hired mercenaries for the Southern Wars. You've heard of them I imagine?"

"Yes we have," Carlisle nodded as Alice slid her hand into Jasper's.

"I fought in them," Jasper added softly.

"Then maybe we crossed paths," Evie smiled but went serious again. "Once Hadith broke me he used me to run troops to the leaders with the most money. He said no one suspected a pretty girl being escorted by her brothers. When the Volturi intervened Hadith pulled out quickly and saved his own skin. That's when he had the idea to go into the vamp business. He had over thirty newborns under his command, eleven were women. He kept all the women and disposed of most of the men except those with exceptional talents. That's how he collected his loyal trackers and other staff."

"You were the first one he turned?" Carlisle asked.

"The first woman," Evie nodded. "He already had me under his control. It was my job to train the others. The men were violent, sadistic and lethal. We had to do what we were told or else. I educated the others and tried to help them. I tried to make them realise that to survive all we had to do was submit, anything else meant death. Some did, some didn't. I'm ashamed to admit that I participated in many of the executions. At that time I didn't think I was doing anything wrong. Hadith had taken me as his mate and I was the epitome of a high class hooker. Only the wealthiest men who Hadith wanted something from got to touch me and I had my fill of blood. Anytime I wanted to feed Hadith had his men bring me human men to feed on. But the other girls weren't so lucky."

"You did what you needed to in order to survive," Jasper murmured. "Trust me, I know all about that."

"But I liked it," Evie spat out angrily. "I thought I was better than the other women."

"So what changed?" Alice asked softly.

"Lyssa," Evie smiled. "For decades I continued how I was and by that stage Hadith had the biggest vamp business in the south. He had establishments everywhere and we travelled between them. We were at the one in Biloxi and he had gone out on business. He returned carrying this tiny little thing who was writhing in agony. I thought he had just brought home another vamp, he was always adding to his collection as he called it. But he hadn't turned her, he had found her wandering the streets after her transformation."

"So it was true what you told us about her turning?" Alice whispered.

"Yes," Evie nodded. "I was responsible for looking after them until their transformation was complete and there was something so fragile about Lyssa. I think in a way she reminded me of my daughter. From that first night I felt like I had to protect her. When her transformation and education was complete I had grown to love her dearly and I convinced Hadith to let her go back to Houston with us, where we were based. He agreed and she remained with me. It didn't save her from having to submit to everything a vamp has to do but I was able to protect her in little ways and make sure she always fed."

"You both fed on humans then?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes we did," Evie nodded again. "But after she had been with us for ten years Hadith realised how important she was to me. She stayed in my quarters with me when we weren't working and she was already like a sister to me. To punish me he started giving her to the more violent customers and the groups, they were the worst. One night Hadith brought home a group of friends, there were at least ten of them. They spent the night in our quarters. I don't remember much about what happened to me, all I could focus on was Lyssa and her screams as she begged them to leave her alone. Early that morning Hadith and his friends left. Lyssa was a mess, she was in the corner crying and I thought she would completely lose her mind. It was right there and then I decided that I had to get her out of there."

"That's when you ran?" Alice whispered in a haggard voice as she clutched at Jasper, almost feeling her twin's pain.

"Not quite," Evie murmured. "For two more months we endured and I worked at building Hadith's trust as I tried to work out a way to get us out. One night there was a commotion at the door. It was one of Hadith's old customers from the war, a woman ironically. Her name was Maria."

"Good lord, it is a small world," Jasper gasped. "I fought for Maria."

"Then you probably did meet me," Evie smirked. "I did a lot of business with Maria during the wars. Anyway her second in charge had done a runner and she wanted to borrow Delos to track him down."

"That was me," Jasper whispered in shock.

"We have you to thank then," Evie smiled. "You didn't just save your life, you saved mine and Lyssa's that day. Hadith refused and if you know Maria then you know she doesn't take refusal well. She caused a huge disturbance and I just grabbed Lyssa and bolted out the back door. We have been running ever since. I suspected that Hadith had given up trying to find us five years ago and we got settled in a small town in Arizona. After being there six months I was out hunting one day and I literally bumped into Maria. She smirked at me and turned and ran off but I knew she was running to Hadith so I grabbed Lyssa and we bolted. We haven't let our guard down since and I guess Hadith got the trackers back onto our scent."

"Wow," Alice murmured, not only at their life but at how close their lives had been linked to Jasper's.

"So I am right to assume that if they track you down they will do anything to get you back?" Carlisle asked softly.

"Anything," Evie nodded. "If he catches us and takes us back he will torture us first and then kill us slowly. That what he does to vamps that run so it will be our fate, Lyssa's at least. Mine will be worse, I wasn't just a vamp, I was his mate and when I ran I embarrassed him. He doesn't take well to embarrassment."

"He won't be taking you back," Alice said firmly. "We won't allow it."

**XXX**

For two days the family was on eggshells but no matter how hard Alice tried she couldn't bring up any more visions to suggest what Hadith's men were up to. She was lying in Jasper's arms on the couch one night complaining about it when Evie and Lyssa walked into the room.

"Seen anything?" Lyssa asked hopefully.

"Nothing," Alice sighed and bit her lip in frustration. "I don't understand it."

"It could mean they have Cristal with them," Evie murmured. "She's Delos' mate and she has a similar ability to the one you told me your sister Bella had. She can block mind attacks on herself and those around her, maybe that extends to your visions."

"That could explain it," Jasper nodded quietly.

"It's so frustrating," Alice growled.

"Vampire," Jasper hissed suddenly and bolted upright and Alice had a quick vision and put her hand on his arm.

"Its okay, its just Edward," she whispered and moments later the door flew open and Edward marched in.

"Carlisle told me what was happening," Edward announced without greeting them. "I wouldn't let Bella or Nessie come but I thought you might need a hand."

Jasper and Alice were both relieved to see him and introduced him to Evie and Lyssa. He frowned as he looked at Evie, seeing something in her mind but he knew he was the only one to see it. She was still struggling with her decision and until she made it Alice would be unaware of her thoughts. Evie noticed him watching her intently and quickly remembered what Carlisle had told her about his gift and as she had the thought he nodded his head slightly.

"Don't tell anyone," she begged silently in her head.

Edward just inclined his head to assure her that he wouldn't, at least for the time being and they were interrupted when Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett returned from hunting and rushed to greet him.

**XXX**

Three days passed after Edward had arrived and with each passing day Jasper could feel the nervousness and apprehension growing throughout the family. It was getting unbearable for him and he found himself almost hoping Hadith's men would arrive soon so they could deal with the problem instead of just worrying about it.

He checked his thoughts and Edward just looked at him and rolled his eyes but he did understand. The thoughts he was reading throughout the family were driving him nearly as crazy as their emotions were driving Jasper.

Jasper, Alice and Lyssa were sitting on the front porch talking quietly when Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Carlisle and Evie returned from hunting and they stopped to check in with the others.

"Someone is approaching," Carlisle said suddenly. "It's a group."

"It's them," Evie nodded, sensing them herself.

The family got up and Alice pulled Lyssa tightly to her. Jasper stood behind them, his arms protectively around both of them and Rosalie, Emmett and Edward stepped up beside Evie. Esme slipped out of the house, also sensing their visitors, and Carlisle slipped his arm protectively around his mate.

They stood staring at the forest for a minute and then suddenly a group of vampires emerged. There were more than they expected and Delos and Cristal led the group.

"Evie, Lyssa, we have come a long way to find you," Delos smiled sadistically.

"At least they didn't run this time," Cristal smirked from beside him.

Carlisle did a quick count of the men behind them and he could see at least twenty others.

"Close, twenty four," Edward murmured in a low voice. "Plus the two of them."

"Exactly, you are way outnumbered," Delos grinned. "And out-skilled. Cristal can ensure your little physic and your mind reader are useless against us."

He nodded his head and suddenly everything went black for Edward. The only thoughts he could now read were his own family's and Evie and Lyssa's.

"Nothing," he growled in a low voice.

Cristal let out a laugh and Delos slung his arm around her shoulders.

"Good work babe," he murmured throatily and then turned to look at them again. "So Evie, Lyssa, will you come without a fight?"

"Never!" Alice hissed angrily.

"Spunky, I like that," Delos smirked. "Maybe we should add you to our collection."

Jasper growled angrily and Delos laughed at him.

"Hadith is with you isn't he?" Evie asked suddenly, causing the Cullens and Lyssa to glance at her.

"I am," a voice answered and the ranks behind Delos and Cristal separated to allow him through. He was a large, muscular man with long flowing blonde hair and he might have looked beautiful if it wasn't for the evil glint in his eyes.

"It has been a long time Evie," he purred dangerously.

"It has," Evie agreed.

"You have yet to answer Delos' question," Hadith growled. "Will you come peacefully back to where you belong?"

"Maybe," Evie shrugged and everyone looked at her in horror. "There are conditions though."

"Evie, what are you doing?" Lyssa gasped.

"Shh Lyssa," Evie snapped at her, her eyes never leaving Hadith. "I know what I am doing."

Edward's eyes suddenly went wide and he knew Evie had made a decision both from her thoughts and from the groan that suddenly escaped Alice's lips.

"Evie, you can't," Alice whispered in pain.

"Can't what?" Jasper asked quickly as he drew his wife closer to him.

"Alice, don't," Evie snapped her eyes still on Hadith but then she drew them away and looked towards them. Her eyes glazed over Lyssa and Alice and then came to rest on Jasper.

"I know you love Alice," she whispered. "And I know through her you love Lyssa as much as I do. Keep her safe for me, protect her with your life."

"You know I will," Jasper nodded in confusion.

"Thank you," Evie murmured and then took a step away from the group.

"Evie, what are you doing?" Lyssa groaned.

"Stay with Jasper and Alice," Evie snapped at her but kept her eyes trained on Hadith as she took another step towards him.

"What are your conditions?" Hadith asked with amusement.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

"I will come freely," Evie told him and she instantly heard the gasps and protests behind her. "But Lyssa stays here with her sister. We don't need her Hadith, she was never good vamp material anyway."

"She must pay for what she did," Delos growled.

"Quiet," Hadith ordered as he looked at Evie intrigued. "Why?"

"She isn't a good vamp and she isn't loyal to you," Evie murmured. "Maybe because you aren't her creator like you are the others. She isn't worth the trouble. I'll come with you freely and if you like I can turn ten vamps to replace her by sunset."

"Interesting," Hadith smirked. "And how can I be sure you will keep your promise?"

"You know me Hadith," Evie whispered. "I give you my word. If you leave Lyssa with her sister I will remain by your side for the rest of eternity."

"There should be consequences for what they did," Delos interrupted.

"Say another word and there will be consequences, for you," Hadith snarled instantly silencing Delos. "All right my love, I agree to your conditions."

He held his hand out to her and she looked at it for a moment, knowing what she was agreeing to.

"Evie, no!" Lyssa gasped behind them.

"Jasper, Alice, look after Lyssa," Evie murmured softly and then stepped forward and put her hand into Hadith's.

He pulled her quickly to his side and into his arms and then turned her to face the family.

"I guess this is goodbye then," he murmured.

"Evie, please," Lyssa begged as she let out a sob. "You're my sister."

"You don't need me now," Evie snapped, trying to sound cruel but Jasper could feel how much this was upsetting her. "You have your real sister by your side."

"You are my sister too!" Lyssa growled.

"Not anymore Lyssa," Evie said firmly.

"Enough!" Hadith snapped. "We are leaving."

He nodded his head at his men and they disappeared into the forest and Hadith smirked at Lyssa before he grabbed Evie and within a second they too had disappeared.

"No!" Lyssa screamed as she looked at the empty clearing. "Evie, no!"

She collapsed sobbing and Alice grabbed her and pulled her tightly into her arms and Lyssa crumbled against her as Jasper held them both and lowered them to the ground.

"Why did she do that?" Lyssa screamed in agony and Jasper's knees nearly buckled from the waves of grief coming from her.

"She wanted you to be safe," Edward murmured as he knelt down beside them.

"You can read minds, why didn't you warn me?" Lyssa glared at him. "Why didn't you tell me she was going to do this?"

"It all happened too quick Lyssa," Edward sighed. "I knew she was thinking of ways to appease Hadith but she didn't think of this until the last moment."

"Lyssa, I know you are in pain and you are upset but I want you to know you will always have a place here with our family," Carlisle said softly in an effort to offer the grieving girl a small measure of comfort.

"I need to be alone," Lyssa murmured and jumped to her feet and raced into the house and moments later they all heard her bedroom door slam shut upstairs.

**XXX**

It was late that evening and Lyssa still hadn't come out of her room. Jasper had managed to keep Alice downstairs with him but as each hour passed the worry that emanated from her grew. Finally she couldn't stand it any longer and before anyone could stop her she jumped to her feet and raced upstairs. Jasper jumped up to follow her but Carlisle placed a hand on his arm.

"Leave them alone for a while Jasper," he suggested softly. Jasper nodded his head although he hated leaving Alice to deal with everything on her own and he sank back down on the couch with the rest of the family.

Upstairs Alice walked to the door of Lyssa's room and tapped on it as she pushed it open. She sighed when she saw her sister sitting on the bed, her knees pulled up to her chest and her head resting on her knees.

"Lyssa," she murmured as she quickly shut the door and raced over to sit beside her sister.

"I need to be alone Alice," Lyssa whispered.

"You've done the alone thing for hours," Alice sighed. "And it obviously isn't working so lets try the sister thing now."

"I don't understand Alice," Lyssa murmured.

"Why Evie did it?" Alice frowned.

"No, why you did," Lyssa whispered.

"Why I did what?" Alice asked in confusion.

"You have your gift," Lyssa spat out. "Through your visions you can see the future. You must have seen that Evie would decide to go with Hadith to save me. Why didn't you warn us so we could stop her?"

"Lyssa it doesn't exactly work that way sometimes," Alice sighed.

"What, you only use your visions for others when it doesn't affect you?" Lyssa growled.

"This did affect me," Alice argued as tears welled in her eyes, she had come upstairs to comfort her twin, not fight with her.

"Exactly my point," Lyssa snapped loudly not caring if everyone downstairs heard her. "You didn't speak up about your vision because it gave you the perfect opportunity to get rid of the woman I considered a sister. What happened to you Alice? You never use to be the jealous type."

"I wasn't jealous," Alice snorted indignantly. "I didn't see…."

"Cut the lies Alice, I know you," Lyssa growled dangerously. "You couldn't stand the idea of me having a sisterly relationship with Evie. Keeping quiet was your way of getting her out of our lives. You can't bear to share the people you love because you are scared to lose them. Never mind what it does to them."

"I don't do that," Alice whispered.

"Oh yeah?" Lyssa screamed now as she jumped off the bed and Alice did the same so that the two of them were standing face to face glaring at one another. "You do it to Jasper too. Poor guy is too scared to even talk to anyone without your permission. You control every single move he makes, that isn't love Alice, that's manipulation. But I'll tell you something, I won't let you manipulate me, save it for Jasper!"

Alice looked at her sister in horror and she was sure if she had been human the onslaught would have caused her to pass out, as it was she felt giddy and sick. Suddenly the door slammed open with great force and Jasper raced into the room, a snarl escaping from his mouth. Alice suddenly remembered that he would feel her humiliation and grief like his own, even more acutely than he experienced any other person's emotions because of his deep emotional attachment to Alice.

"Jas, don't," she whispered and was horrified at how much pain filled her voice.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Lyssa stood firm for a moment as Jasper stormed towards her and he noticed an evil glint in her eye before her face clouded over into a sorrowful look.

"Oh Alice, I didn't mean it, I'm so sorry," she whispered and although Jasper could feel her sorrow coming from her he narrowed his eyes as he watched her.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean it," Alice murmured as she stepped closer to her sister, her relief flooding Jasper.

"I'm just so upset about Evie," Lyssa nodded sadly. "I didn't mean to lash out at you."

"It's okay," Alice assured her again with a smile.

"You forgive me?" Lyssa whispered.

"Of course," Alice grinned and stepped forward and hugged her sister. Lyssa moved her arms to hug Alice back tightly and rested her chin on Alice's shoulder. She glanced over at Jasper and she gave him a smirk and Jasper almost shuddered. For some reason that smirk scared him, not for himself but for Alice.

"We should go hunting," Alice announced as she stepped from her sister's embrace.

"Yes," Lyssa nodded softly.

"I'll come with you," Jasper offered instantly.

"Actually Jasper, if you don't mind I'd like some time alone with my sister," Lyssa said, smiling sweetly.

"You don't mind, do you Jazz?" Alice asked as she turned to him.

"I guess not," Jasper said reluctantly.

"We won't be too long," Alice promised and walked over and leaned up to kiss him before going back and taking her sister's hand and together they disappeared out the window.

**XXX**

Three days passed and Alice and Lyssa were as close as they had ever been, maybe even more so now Evie wasn't around. Jasper was polite and friendly to Lyssa for Alice's sake but he watched them carefully and something bothered him. Edward had returned to Forks and Jasper wished his brother was around. Something wasn't quite right, it was just a feeling Jasper had but he trusted his feelings and he wished his brother was there to read the minds around them and assure Jasper everything was okay. He kept his opinions to himself for a while but when he went hunting with Emmett one evening his brother noticed his distracted mood.

"Is everything okay with you bro?" Emmett asked once they had both had their fill.

"I'm not sure," Jasper admitted and the two brothers sat down to lean against a tree. "You heard the argument Alice and Lyssa had the other night?"

"Who didn't," Emmett laughed. "But they made up, right?"

"Yes they did," Jasper nodded. "But there was something about Lyssa that night. It was just a look she gave me and a smirk but I think there is more to her than she is letting on."

"What do you mean?" Emmett frowned.

"I'm not really sure," Jasper sighed. "I can't put my finger on it. For just a split second she looked so evil and I was scared for Alice."

"She is Alice's twin, she wouldn't hurt her," Emmett murmured. "She was just upset about Evie leaving. Could that have been it?"

"Maybe," Jasper nodded but his doubts still didn't ease.

When they got back to the house Alice and Lyssa were with Rosalie in the living room. Lyssa had on a long red dress and Alice was kneeling at her feet pinning up the long hem. When she was finished she sat back with a smile and glanced up lovingly at Lyssa.

"Try that," she murmured. Lyssa twirled gracefully and then stopped and giggled as she looked down at Alice.

"Perfect," she grinned. "It's fantastic Alice, thank you."

She bent down and they hugged and Emmett glanced at Jasper.

"See bro, nothing to worry about," he whispered softly and then walked over and joined Rosalie on the couch as Jasper stood watching the twins as they laughed together.

**XXX**

Emmett and Rosalie had wandered off from the house, supposedly to go hunting not that anyone actually believed that excuse. Jasper was sitting with Alice and Lyssa in the living room as the two women chatted happily when Carlisle and Esme walked into the room.

"We're going to go hunting," Carlisle announced. "Just a quick afternoon trip. Anyone interested?"

"I am," Lyssa grinned and turned to look at Alice.

"Yeah sure, I'm a little thirsty," Alice nodded. "Jazz?"

"Actually, I might stay here," Jasper murmured, recognising everyone else going out as the opportunity he had been waiting for.

"We won't be too long," Alice promised and leaned over to kiss him.

"We should be back by dark," Carlisle added.

"I'll be here," Jasper nodded. He grabbed a book he had sitting on the coffee table and pretended to read as they all got ready and left. He continued to look at the pages although he was concentrating on their fading scents.

When he could no longer sense them any longer he knew they were far enough away from the house and he got up and threw the book aside and walked upstairs. He walked straight to the door of Lyssa's room and carefully pushed it open and stepped inside. He stopped and looked around the room for a moment before walking over to the closet.

He flicked on the light and stepped inside and he began to look quickly through the clothes and shelves. He didn't find anything interesting and he walked back into the bedroom and over to the large set of draws by the window. He pulled the top draw open and stopped when he realised it was Lyssa's underwear draw. The gentleman in him urged him to shut it immediately but his worry for Alice overrode that and he rifled through the satin material. There was nothing in there and he quickly shut it in relief and went through the other draws and then began to go through the rest of the room.

He had searched just about everywhere and hadn't found anything when he knelt down next to the bed. He lifted the mattress slightly and slid his hand between the mattress and the base and his hand suddenly hit something.

He pulled it out and it was a clear makeup case with a phone inside. He unzipped the bag and pulled out the phone and turned it on. It beeped instantly as a new message came in and he marked it as unread before opening it.

_All going well our end, how is things progressing your end? H_.

Jasper frowned, wondering who H was and clicked back to the number. He memorised it quickly and then flicked through the number list of the phone. He found the number and when he saw the name beside it he felt a shiver. Hadith.

"Why is she in contact with the man she is suppose to be hiding from?" Jasper frowned to himself.

He went back to the messages then and flicked between the inbox and the sent messages as Lyssa's evil plan was clearly outlined. Jasper read each of the messages in order from the first one as he felt his horror rise.

_1__st__ March- Time to put our plan in action, are you in place? H._

_1__st__ March- They move here next week, will contact you once meeting takes place. L._

_8__th__ March- Met them today, all of them. Don't suspect a thing. L._

_8__th__ March- Get their trust, fast! H._

_8__th__ March- Already have lol helps that I have the family connection with A. Did a freak out to get them thinking. It was funny, they are so concerned and E is so pathetic, she thinks I need her. Contact you soon. L._

_11__th__ March- What is happening? Haven't heard from you in days. Is E getting suspicious? H._

_12__th__ March- Been hunting, can't take much more of this awful diet. Craving a human bad! Got their trust. E told them about our lives a bit, what she thinks anyway. She doesn't suspect a thing. All going to plan. You should be able to move in soon. L._

_15__th__ April- Wtf is going on? Getting impatient here, all of us! H._

_16__th__ April- Good job sending your trackers out. A saw a vision of them. E is freaking, they are all worried, they think I am freaking but it's all good. Should be good to move in a few days, get prepared. L._

_19__th__ April- Everything ready here when you are ready to move in. Be careful and make sure you bring Cristal. They have an empath and a seer and their mind reader turned up tonight. See you soon. L. P.S. Still craving a human, can't wait for this to be over._

_19__th__ April- Ready to move. Be there in three days. H._

_21__st__ April- Will be there today. Be ready. H._

_21__st__ April- I am. E is stressing, this should be fun. See you soon. L._

_21__st__ April- That was classic! E performed better than we expected. Does she have any suspicion? Have fun with her. They are all so worried about me here, it's hilarious. Got to go someone coming. L._

_21__st__ April- Careful, don't make them suspicious now. E has no idea. Back at base now. M says to hurry it up. H._

_21__st__ April- Nearly slipped up. A and I had small fight. Fixed things with her but think J suspects something. What should I do? Tell M things will progress soon and to be ready. L._

_22__nd__ April- Discredit J with A. You know what I mean. H._

"What the hell is going on?" Jasper frowned and shut off the phone and put it back in the bag before placing the bag back in its hiding spot.

He got up and walked out of Lyssa's room and straight to his own and closed the door behind him. He sank into the armchair by the window and sighed as his mind tried to process the disturbing messages.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Jasper was still sitting in the chair when the bedroom door opened and he smiled when he looked up and saw Alice slip in.

"I thought you were hunting?" he asked softly.

"I was," Alice shrugged as she danced over towards him. "Then I suddenly realised you were here by yourself and I thought it would be much better to spend some time alone with you."

Jasper felt waves of lust flowing from her and he grinned as she reached him and sank to her knees in front of him. She smirked at him as she ran her tongue along her lips and then she leaned forward to kiss his lips. They kissed passionately and he reached up to tangle his hands in her hair and then she pulled her lips from his. She reached down and unbuttoned his shirt and quickly discarded it and then her small fingers dropped to undo his jeans. She shoved them from his hips quickly and he lifted himself so she could slide them from his body and then she leaned forward and placed light kisses on his chest, her mouth slowly moving downwards.

"Alice!" he groaned softly as he felt him harden.

She giggled into his stomach and traced her tongue around his navel and then she dragged her tongue as she lowered her head. He didn't realise what she was doing for a moment and then suddenly she dragged her tongue along the length of his hardness.

"Alice!" he gasped and quickly pulled her head up. "What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to try something different," Alice shrugged and he could feel her hurt. "Don't you want me to?"

"Not that Alice," Jasper said firmly. "You're my wife, you don't need to do things like that."

"You're so old fashioned Jazz," Alice giggled. "I want to."

"You want to?" Jasper echoed.

"Can we try it?" Alice murmured. "Just once Jazz?"

"You really want to?" Jasper sighed and she nodded her head eagerly. He could feel her rejection and hurt and he sighed again and inclined his head in agreement and was instantly rewarded with waves of happiness and excitement from her. She grinned at him as she ran the tip of her tongue along her lips suggestively and then she lowered her head again and suddenly she took him into her mouth.

"Alice!" Jasper gasped as he gripped harder with the hand he had tangled in her hair. Her mouth moved expertly on him and quickly brought him to climax and he emptied into her mouth with an animalistic groan.

Before he had even come to his senses she tore her mouth from him and stood up and quickly discarded her clothes. She gave him a cheeky smirk and crawled into his lap, taking him deep inside her as she settled down on him.

"Alice, what has come over you?" Jasper gasped as she began to move her hips, letting him slid in and out of her.

"Like it?" she giggled and crushed her lips to his to silence his questions and he forgot everything as they made love fiercely.

**XXX**

When they were both sated Alice sat up suddenly and winked at Jasper.

"I can hear the others coming," she whispered. "Get yourself presentable, I'll go keep them occupied."

She jumped from his lap and quickly dressed before walking out of the room. Jasper's body was still shaking from her unusual behaviour and he smirked to himself as he got dressed.

By the time he got downstairs Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Lyssa and Alice were all engrossed in a game of monopoly.

"Want to join us sweetheart?" Alice smiled when she saw him.

"I'll just watch," Jasper said as he sat down behind her and pulled her up against his chest. He placed a light kiss on her hair and she glanced up and smiled at him before turning her attention back to the game.

**XXX**

Later that evening Jasper was lying on the bed reading a book when Alice walked into the room and she smiled when she saw him.

"What are you reading?" she asked as she flopped down gracefully on the bed beside him.

"Just a book for my Spanish class," Jasper said as he tossed the book to the side. "Now I've found something more interesting to do."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Alice smirked at him as she wriggled her eyebrows.

"This," Jasper grinned and grabbed her and pulled her towards him and crushed his lips to hers. Their kiss intensified as they moved their hands quickly, discarding each other's clothes and then Jasper lay back as Alice pulled her lips from his.

"I love you Jazz," she murmured as she moved her lips to kiss his neck.

"I love you too sweetheart," Jasper sighed as he tangled his hand in her hair.

She moved her head down to place light kisses on his chest and stomach and Jasper felt himself harden again. She was concentrating her kisses on his stomach and he tightened his hold on her hair and pushed her head down further, eager to feel her mouth wrapped around him again.

"Jazz?" Alice whispered uncertainly as he pushed her down.

"Yeah baby?" Jasper murmured as he held her head near his erection and felt her soft breath against him, heightening his arousal.

"You want me to…" Alice asked softly.

"Yes," Jasper moaned.

"Oh, um," Alice stammered and Jasper felt a wave of fear come from her and looked down at her quickly as he let her go.

"What's wrong?" Jasper frowned.

"I've, umm, just I've never done that before," Alice whispered. "If you really want me to I'll try it but I don't think I want to."

"What?" Jasper gasped in confusion.

"I'm sorry Jazz," Alice murmured and sat up quickly and grabbed her clothes. "I don't think I can do that."

She jumped off the bed and quickly pulled her clothes on as she raced towards the door. By the time she had reached it she was dressed and she pulled it open and bolted from the room.

"Alice?" Jasper called after her, confused about what had just happened and he jumped up and got dressed before heading out of the room. He stopped cold in the hallway when he saw Lyssa standing in her doorway.

"You seen Alice?" he asked quickly.

"Yeah, she bolted into Rosalie's room," Lyssa smirked. "Why Jazz? Did you do something to my sister?"

"I'll fix it," Jasper mumbled, still not sure what had just happened. Alice had been so into it that afternoon and now she was freaking out.

"What did you do?" Lyssa giggled. "Make the little princess go down on you or something. I bet she begged for it, I can just hear it. You're so old fashioned Jazz, I want to. Can we try it? Just once Jazz."

"What?" Jasper gasped in horror as she threw the words Alice had said that afternoon word for word at him.

"And you enjoyed every minute of it didn't you?" Lyssa smirked as she ran the tip of her tongue along her lips suggestively.

"You witch!" Jasper snarled. "It was you this afternoon wasn't it?"

"Of course," Lyssa grinned. "Did you really think Alice was capable of doing something so erotic. She is your staid, old fashioned, little wife. You can't tell me you didn't enjoy it Jazz."

"Why the hell would you do something like that?" Jasper gasped, the full horror of what he had done slamming into him. He had slept with his wife's twin sister.

"I didn't do anything wrong," Lyssa smirked. "I'm not the one that is married. I never said I was Alice. Face it Jasper, you wanted me, me not her. You must have known it wasn't her."

"She is going to be destroyed when she finds out," Jasper groaned.

"Oh, you aren't going to tell her," Lyssa said firmly.

"Yes I am," Jasper snapped. "I don't keep secrets from my wife, even something like this."

"If you tell her Jasper I will make sure you take full blame," Lyssa snarled viciously before putting on a sweet voice and plastering a look of innocence on her face. "I came home because I was upset about Evie. My poor sister, I miss her so much. I was sitting in my room grieving when you came in and forced yourself on me. I tried to fight you off but you are so much stronger than me. You raped me. Who do you think Alice will believe?"

"You sadistic, manipulative bitch!' Jasper hissed.

Lyssa just laughed throatily and ran her tongue along her lips again before turning and disappearing into her room.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

Jasper walked quickly to Rosalie's door and knocked on it and once Rosalie had yelled out he pushed the door open. Alice was sitting on the side of the bed dry sobbing, Rosalie beside her with an arm around her shoulder and Emmett kneeling on the ground in front of her.

"What the hell did you do?" Emmett asked angrily when he saw Jasper.

"What did she say?" Jasper whispered.

"Nothing yet," Emmett growled. "But if you hurt her Jasper, I swear…."

"He didn't hurt me," Alice sobbed and buried her head against Rosalie. "Emmett please?"

"Babe, maybe you should go downstairs for a while?" Rosalie suggested and looked at him pointedly and although Emmett didn't look happy about it he got up and stormed out of the room, shoving past Jasper as he went.

"You want some time alone?" Rosalie asked. "Or would you rather I stay?"

"You can go," Alice whispered.

Rosalie nodded and gently kissed her sister's hair and then got up and gave Jasper a deadly stare as she shoved past him and closed the door behind her.

"Alice, I am so sorry," Jasper said as soon as they were alone.

"Where would you get the idea I would want to do something like that?" Alice asked sadly.

"I don't know," Jasper lied, remembering Lyssa's threats. "I just misread what you were doing. All I can do is tell you how sorry I am and promise you it will never happen again."

"You scared me Jazz," Alice admitted.

"I know sweetheart," Jasper nodded and walked over and carefully sat on the bed beside her. "But I swear I won't ever force you to do anything you don't want to do."

"Did Maria do that for you?" Alice asked suddenly.

"Why would you ask that?" Jasper gasped, they had agreed years ago never to discuss his relationship with Maria.

"You obviously got the idea from somewhere," Alice sighed.

"Yeah she did," Jasper lied, Maria never had but he didn't want Alice questioning him further. "I thought that was what you were doing but I won't misread it again baby."

"Do you want me to?" Alice whispered.

"No sweetheart," Jasper said firmly. "I don't believe it is something a wife should ever have to do, I was only going along with it because I thought it was what you wanted."

"I'll never want that," Alice snapped.

"I know, I was wrong," Jasper sighed and Alice glanced at him and then threw her arms around him and hugged him and he could feel her forgiveness.

**XXX**

Over the next few days whenever Jasper looked at Alice he felt guilty for what he had done and sometimes Alice gave him the strangest looks and he knew she could feel his guilt. She never questioned him on it and he assumed she thought it was over his behaviour with her that night, not the fact he had inadvertently slept with her sister. Lyssa kept giving him sly, suggestive looks but she was always really careful to make sure Alice didn't see them. One evening Rosalie noticed and she just raised her brow at Jasper. Jasper shrugged but knew he was in trouble when Rosalie cornered him in the hallway later.

"What is going on with you and Lyssa?" she demanded.

"Damn Rose, keep it down," Jasper snarled in a whisper and grabbed Rosalie's arm and pulled her into her room. After he shut the door he turned to where she was standing with her arms crossed, an expectant look on her face.

"Something happened with you two didn't it?" she snapped.

"Not like you're suggesting," Jasper sighed and even though Rosalie could be a bitch sometimes she could also be a great sister to Alice and he knew if anyone could help him she could. "The other night when Alice was upset?"

"Yeah?" Rosalie asked warily.

"Everyone else had gone hunting and Alice came back early," Jasper told her. "She was acting strange, she pretty much jumped me. She, well, she went down on me and then we had sex and she was so different to how she normally is. Not the gentle sweet woman she is usually."

"Yes," Rosalie prodded him as her eyes narrowed.

"That night we were making out and I thought she was going to do it again," Jasper sighed. "When she realised what was happening she freaked out and ran to you. Lyssa was in the hallway and she just laughed at Alice. Then she made some comments that made me realise that afternoon, it wasn't Alice, it was Lyssa."

"You have to tell Alice!" Rosalie growled angrily.

"I can't Rose," Jasper groaned. "Lyssa said if I say anything to Alice she'll say I raped her."

"She what?" Rosalie gasped. "What an evil bitch!"

"You don't know the half of it," Jasper sighed and decided to tell Rosalie the rest. "She is up to something Rose. While everyone was out hunting that day I snuck into her room and I found a phone. She's in contact with Hadith, from before we even met them. They are planning something, something to do with us. I'm not sure what though."

"Damn Jasper, we have to do something," Rosalie groaned.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know," Rosalie sighed. "But Jazz, I believe you. I'll help you."

"Thanks Rose," Jasper smiled, relieved he had confided in her.

**XXX**

For the rest of the day Rosalie death stared Lyssa and she noticed and looked questioningly at Jasper. Jasper just shrugged his shoulders and a little later he managed to get Rosalie on her own.

"Rose, you have to knock it off," he whispered to her.

"The bitch deserves it," Rosalie snapped.

"But Alice doesn't," Jasper murmured. "If she thinks I told you anything she might make good her threat and go to Alice with her rape story. We can't allow her to hurt Alice like that."

"You have a point," Rosalie sighed. "I'll chill it out."

"Thanks," Jasper nodded.

**XXX**

Lyssa crept into her room and shut and locked the door before rushing over to her bed and sliding the bag out from under her mattress. She quickly pulled the phone out and it instantly toned with a message.

"Finally," she muttered and flipped the phone open.

_E gone missing, not sure what she's heard. Moving in now. Will be there at midnight tonight. You know what to do. H_.

"Damn," Lyssa murmured and instead of putting the phone back she turned it off and slid it into her pocket. She stayed on her knees as she thought for a moment about how she was going to pull this off and then a smile spread across her face. She remembered Carlisle and Esme had hunted that morning and Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett that afternoon.

"Of course," she giggled and jumped to her feet and hurried out of the room.

**XXX**

When Lyssa walked into the living room the rest of the family were settling down for a monopoly game and Alice looked up and smiled when she saw her sister.

"You going to join us?" Alice asked happily.

"Not just yet," Lyssa smiled. "I need to go hunting. Any of you thirsty?"

"No we hunted today," Rosalie said bluntly.

"Sorry us too," Esme apologised softly.

"Oh okay," Lyssa murmured sadly. "I'll just go by myself, I won't be too long."

"No Lyssa," Alice said quickly and glanced at Jasper. "You shouldn't go on your own. Jazz will go with you. Right sweetheart?"

"I suppose," Jasper nodded, not looking too enthusiastic. His eyes moved to Rosalie's and she rolled them at him in sympathy.

"It's okay, I can go on my own," Lyssa said quickly.

"No," Alice said firmly and turned to look at Jasper and her eyes narrowed as she glared at him. "Jasper?"

"Of course I'm coming with you," Jasper said, trying to put as much effort into his words as he could.

"Thank you," Alice smiled.

"Yeah thanks," Lyssa grinned and Rosalie couldn't help death staring the girl again. Jasper got to his feet and leaned down and kissed Alice before walking over to stand beside Lyssa.

"You ready?" he asked her and she nodded her head and the two of them said goodbye to the others and headed outside.

"So Jazz," Lyssa giggled as they moved into the forest. "Missing me?"

"Not likely," Jasper retorted.

"I bet your missing my mouth," Lyssa whispered huskily.

"Are you going to hunt or was this just a ruse to get me on my own?" Jasper snapped. "If it is, I'm going back."

"No, I need to hunt," Lyssa sighed and turned and began to walk through the trees. Jasper groaned as he reluctantly followed her and she moved quickly through the forest.

**XXX**

The monopoly game was in full swing when Carlisle suddenly stiffened and they all stopped playing as they sensed a vampire approaching the house.

"Edward?" Esme guessed, knowing he often came to visit alone.

"I don't think so," Carlisle murmured and they all got to their feet and walked to the front door as a group and stepped out onto the porch. Walking towards the stairs was Evie and she stopped when she saw them.

"Lyssa?" she murmured in a toneless voice as her eyes locked on Alice.

"No, Alice," Alice corrected her.

"Alice," Evie sighed and she looked like she was relieved as she glanced around and behind them before looking back at them. "Where is Lyssa?"

"She's gone hunting," Alice replied and then grinned as she skipped down the stairs. "It is so good to see you. Lyssa will be so happy when she gets back."

"I doubt that," Evie mumbled to herself as Alice threw herself at Evie and hugged her.

"Are you okay?" she asked quickly. "Did they hurt you? How did you get away?"

"Its long story, the lot of it," Evie sighed as Alice let her go. "But I need to talk to you all. It's important. I think your lives are in danger."

"Come inside," Carlisle nodded quickly and they all hurried back into the living room.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

"What makes you think our lives are in danger?" Carlisle asked worriedly once they were all seated in the living room.

"Since I've been back with Hadith I have learnt some things," Evie sighed. "Lyssa and Hadith have been working together."

"What do you mean working together?" Emmett frowned.

"Lyssa is working for Hadith, even at the moment," Evie whispered. "She's feeding him information and helping him with a plan he has been working on for years. I didn't realise I was just a pawn in their sick little game until I overheard Hadith talking last night."

"How does this relate to us?" Carlisle asked.

"It's all about you, one of you anyway," Evie sighed and glanced at Alice.

"Me?" Alice whispered, still in shock that her sister might be working with Hadith.

"Not you," Evie murmured and glanced around the room and she suddenly frowned. "Where is Jasper?"

"He's hunting with Lyssa," Carlisle answered.

"Oh no," Evie gasped.

"Why? What's wrong?" Alice said quickly and clutched at Evie desperately.

"Its Jasper that Hadith is after," Evie whispered.

"Jazz?" Alice gasped and looked like if it were possible she would pass out. "Why Jazz?"

"Because of your sister's sick games," Rosalie snapped angrily.

"No, it's more than that," Evie sighed although she looked surprised Rosalie obviously knew something. "Hadith has a new mate, someone who is very dangerous for you all but particularly Jasper."

"Who?" Alice whispered.

"Maria," Evie told them. "She has convinced Hadith to help her kill Jasper."

"Oh no," Alice groaned and her eyes jumped furiously between her family, her panic obvious.

"We'll keep him safe Alice," Emmett growled.

"How do you know this?" Carlisle frowned.

"I overheard them talking last night," Evie explained. "This plan has been in operation since we left Hadith although I swear I didn't know anything until last night. The day before we ran from him Maria met Lyssa. It was just after she had tracked Jasper down after he had joined you all. She recognised Lyssa instantly as Alice's twin and the plan was formed. They staged Maria's distraction the night we ran so we could get away and Lyssa played me for years. Letting me think I was saving her when really I was just a sick prop in their plans. The plan was basically for Lyssa to earn your trust and then lure Jasper away where Maria, Hadith and their joint troops could get him."

"And that's what she's done tonight?" Alice gasped and jumped to her feet in panic. "We have to find them, we have to help him, now!"

"It might be too late Alice," Evie warned softly.

"It can't be," Alice screamed hysterically. "Emmett, help me, please?"

"Of course," Emmett nodded, instantly by her side.

"All of us will," Rosalie added firmly and Carlisle and Esme nodded their heads.

"I want to help you too," Evie whispered. "Without knowing it I helped them deceive you, this is partly my fault."

"No it isn't," Carlisle assured her but didn't argue with her further. "Let's start tracking Jasper and Lyssa's scent, now."

They all raced outside and although the scents were fading Emmett managed to get a whiff and he ran into the forest to follow it, the others close behind him.

**XXX**

Lyssa led Jasper into a small clearing and suddenly stopped and turned to him, smiling as he watched her warily.

"What?" he demanded his hate flowing over her and he didn't try to control it.

"How can you hate someone who looks so much like your beloved Alice?" Lyssa grinned.

"You look like her but you are nothing like her!" Jasper snarled.

"Nope, I'm better," Lyssa smirked.

"How can you do this to your own sister?" Jasper snapped.

"It's all about Alice," Lyssa hissed. "Everything was always all about Alice. Sweet little Alice got everything she wanted. She always was our parents' favourite. She was such a sweet little girl and I was just a disobedient child. Maybe if they had paid me the attention they paid her I would have been good too. Even when she started seeing the future it was all about poor little Alice having her little visions. They sent her to that place and I thought that would be the end of it but no, all Mama could ever talk about was her darling little Alice. It was her fault Papa left us, he couldn't handle her name anymore but he didn't take me too, he left me with Mama. For years I had to put up with her perfect little name."

"You went to save her when you were seventeen though," Jasper pointed out in shock that Lyssa's hate for Alice obviously stemmed from childhood jealousies.

"I didn't go to save her," Lyssa laughed madly. "I snuck into the asylum to kill her! But someone got to her first. I loved my immortal life, I wasn't sorry. And the best thing, no bloody Alice! Then Maria turns up and tells me that sweet little Alice had an immortal life too, with a perfect little family and an adoring husband. It wasn't fair, she always got everything!"

"It isn't Alice's fault your life was so bad," Jasper tried to reason with her.

"It is all Alice's fault!" Lyssa screamed at him. "And the last few months have been the worst. You all idolise the pathetic little bitch and I had to pretend I loved her too although all I wanted to do was tear her apart and burn the pieces. Bu finally her perfect little life is over. She'll know a little of the heartache she caused me for years."

"I won't allow you to harm her," Jasper threatened darkly.

"I'm not going to harm her," Lyssa giggled and took a step away from him and that instant he realised why she had been keeping him sidetracked by revealing everything as the overwhelming scent of many vampires filled his nostrils. He spun quickly but strong hands clamped his arms and he struggled as four strong newborn vampires grabbed him.

He struggled against them and then suddenly he saw two figures immerge from the trees. It was Hadith and beside him stood Maria.

"You," he snarled angrily as he glared at his former lover and creator.

**XXX**

"Why didn't I see any of this?" Alice gasped as the family ran through the forest. "Why can't I see Jazz's future now?"

She stumbled in her panic but didn't fall as Emmett grabbed her arm and held her firmly as they continued to run.

"It's Delos and Cristal," Evie explained as they continued to move. "You saw Cristal's powers the day I went with them. Her shield is powerful but Delos's gift is more lethal against you all. He can manipulate visions and thoughts so you only think and see what he wants you to. Against you Alice he is the perfect opponent."

"So Alice's visions are useless to us now?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," Evie nodded. "Even if she has one we cannot trust it, Delos could be planting it."

"Jasper!" Alice gasped suddenly and they all realised Jasper's scent was now much stronger.

They raced into a small clearing and stopped cold when they saw a group of vampires surrounding Jasper. He was knelt in front of Hadith and Maria, Lyssa standing beside Jasper as a particularly strong looking newborn held Jasper's head firmly in his hands.

"No!" Alice screamed.

"Even better," Lyssa laughed as she turned and glared at her sister and the family behind her.

"Hey, where is Evie?" Rosalie murmured suddenly and with the exception of Alice, who couldn't tear her eyes from Jasper, the rest of the Cullens looked around quickly but Evie had disappeared.

"There," Emmett whispered and pointed as Evie stepped out of the trees behind the others and stepped up beside Hadith.

"What are you doing here?" Hadith growled at her.

"I got back from hunting and you were all gone," Evie smiled softly at him. "I thought you might be doing something fun without me and I see I was right. Can I help?"

"Why would you want to?" Maria snapped.

"Because they messed with Lyssa," Evie growled. "And you Hadith know that no one does that!"

Hadith nodded his head and as the Cullens watched in horror Evie stepped up near Lyssa and Jasper. She flashed Lyssa a smile and Lyssa grinned when she realised Evie had picked her over Alice.

"I love you Evie," she murmured.

"Love you too Lyssa," Evie grinned back. "So are we going to kill this pathetic defector or what?"

"No!" Alice screamed again.

"Can I do it Hadith?" Evie giggled and looked over at Hadith. "They tormented me so much when I was with them, allow me please?"

"Be my guest," Hadith smirked and waved his hand towards Jasper. The newborn holding Jasper waited until Evie's hands were firmly on Jasper's head and then let go and stepped back and Evie looked down at Jasper.

"Evie, no!" Alice screamed, her voice now filled with terror as Evie and Jasper stared at each other.

"Jasper?" Evie murmured. "Now!"

She instantly dropped her hands and turned quickly, striking Lyssa and sending her flying as Jasper sprang from his crouch and grabbed the newborn behind him, snapping his neck instantly.

Evie pounced on Maria as she lunged for Jasper and they began to fight viciously as Jasper turned to Hadith. Delos and Cristal came rushing from the tree cover and Emmett let out a roar and charged towards them, Rosalie just behind him. Carlisle, Esme and Alice quickly followed as Hadith and Maria's army appeared as well and they all fought furiously.

"Build a fire, quick!" Carlisle ordered Esme and she hurried to collect up branches and then tossed a lighter on them. Once the fire was raging the Cullens and Evie began to dispose of their kills into the fire and soon only Hadith, Lyssa and Maria remained. Jasper managed to destroy Hadith and Evie made short work of Maria. As they disposed of their remains in the fire they shared a soft smile, both of them knowing that with the deaths of Hadith and Maria the two of them were finally free.

Lyssa stood on her own then and the Cullens and Evie grouped together as Lyssa glared at them.

"Lyssa, how could you?" Alice whispered as she took a step away from her family and looked sadly at her sister.

"Alice," Lyssa sighed, her voice sugary sweet. "I'm sorry. Can you forgive me? I'm your sister."

"No," Jasper snarled angrily behind her.

"Jasper is right," Alice sighed sadly. "I can't forgive you for this Lyssa."

"You could Alice, if you really wanted to," Lyssa whispered. "I'm your only sister, your only real sister. Rosalie and Evie don't count. We are the same flesh and blood, we were born together. I love you Alice and I'm sorry. They made me help them."

"You were safe with us," Alice pointed out. "You didn't have to do it."

"I know," Lyssa nodded apologetically. "I do love you Alice, you are my sister. I have always loved you."

"And I you," Alice sighed softly.

"Alice?" Jasper whispered behind her.

"No Jazz," Alice murmured but didn't turn to look at him as she took another step towards Lyssa.

"We'll always be sisters Alice," Lyssa added. "I love you."

"And I loved you," Alice agreed and Lyssa frowned at the past tense in Alice's words. "You could have done just about anything and I still would have loved you. But you did the one thing I cannot forgive, you tried to take Jasper away from me. He is my reason for living Lyssa and by trying to kill him you were trying to kill me. Jasper is my world. I cannot forgive that. I know you didn't succeed but even an attempt to take Jasper away from me killed whatever love I held for you."

"I didn't succeed?" Lyssa smirked. "Are you sure about that?"

"Obviously," Alice nodded as she waved her hand to where Jasper was standing.

"Oh yes, he is still alive but how do you know I didn't take him from you anyway?" Lyssa growled.

"Lyssa!" Jasper hissed.

"No Jasper, she should know," Lyssa smirked and stared gloatingly at Alice.

"Alice, do not listen to her!" Rosalie roared suddenly.

"I suspected he told you," Lyssa grinned as her eyes shifted to Rosalie before back to Alice. "They were obviously all in on keeping it from you but I wouldn't do that to you."

"Keeping what from me?" Alice whispered.

"Lyssa, don't you dare," Jasper threatened darkly as he stepped closer to Alice.

"Jasper has been sleeping with me," Lyssa smirked triumphantly.

"Yeah right," Alice scoffed, not looking the least bit fazed. "Try something that actually sounds plausible Lyssa."

"You don't believe me?" Lyssa grinned. "You want proof? Think about the night you got upset because he wanted you to do things you had never done before. Where on earth do you think he got the idea from? I did things to him you wouldn't even dream of doing for him. He was trying to make you more like me."

Lyssa giggled coyly but her eyes took on an evil madness as she watched Alice and she laughed louder as she saw her sister's life completely shatter.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

"You slept with her?" Alice whispered in a dead voice as she tore her eyes from her sister and looked up at Jasper.

"Alice, sweetheart," Jasper sighed and reached for her.

"Don't touch me!" Alice hissed and leapt back from him. "You slept with my sister?"

"It wasn't like that Alice," Jasper murmured.

"Yes or no Jasper Hale!" Alice snarled.

"Yes," Jasper sighed. "But…"

"But nothing!" Alice screamed as she staggered back like he had physically hit her.

"Alice," Rosalie started and Alice's eyes darted from Jasper to her and then the other family members before she looked back at Jasper.

"Don't bother Rosalie, you knew about this and you didn't tell me?" Alice hissed and turned her wrath back to Jasper. "And you cheated on me? With my sister! Things were that bad with us you had to replace me with an identical model? Did you tell her you loved her like you tell me? It must have been a huge family joke, I must have been a huge joke to all of you."

"Alice," Esme whispered softly, her voice obviously pained.

"Oh my God!" Alice gasped in horror. "The things you wanted me to do to you? She did them for you didn't she, not Maria? You tried to get me to do the disgusting things she did to you."

She had been taking small steps away from them all as she screamed and it wasn't until that second that Jasper realised she was away from the protective cover of their family.

"Alice!" he groaned and went to lunge for her but Lyssa suddenly flew through the air and tackled Alice to the ground. Alice's shock rendered her defenceless and Lyssa grabbed her sister's head and began to twist it savagely.

"Die you bitch, die!" Lyssa screamed at her.

Alice let out a pain filled scream and Jasper felt like time stood still until he saw something fly past him. Rosalie reached the twins and grabbed Lyssa and shoved her from Alice.

"Don't ever mess with MY sister," Rosalie hissed as she grabbed the smaller woman by the throat and slammed her against a tree trunk. The tree splintered and groaned before collapsing towards them and Rosalie dragged Lyssa away from it as it fell and slammed her against another tree.

Lyssa was powerless against Rosalie's fury and Rosalie didn't mess around as she grabbed Lyssa's head in both her hands and twisted savagely.

"Emmett?" she called out angrily. "Get her burnt for me."

"My pleasure babe," Emmett grinned and raced over and grabbed Lyssa's body from her and as soon as he had the dead body Rosalie jumped up and raced over to Alice. Alice was sitting curled in a ball, her head resting on her knees as she dry sobbed in agony.

"Alice, sweetie?" she whispered as she dropped to her knees next to her, a caring side of her emerging that no one had ever seen before.

"Rose," Alice sobbed and Rosalie grabbed her and pulled her tightly into her arms. Alice collapsed against her as she clung to her for dear life and screamed in agony and Rosalie just rocked her gently and held her tight.

Carlisle, Esme and Evie stepped up near Jasper who was just standing watching in horror as Alice had a complete melt down in Rosalie's arms. No one moved until Emmett had finished tearing Lyssa's body to pieces and burning it and then he walked back to stand beside Rosalie and Alice.

"We should get you home darling," Rosalie said softly and Alice's only response was a soft moan. Rosalie glanced up at Emmett and sighed sadly. "Help me up with her?"

Emmett nodded his head and lifted Rosalie easily to her feet and she kept Alice snuggled in her arms. Emmett helped her adjust her and left his arm around Rosalie's shoulders and they turned and walked past the others without a word as she carried Alice home.

**XXX**

When Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Evie reached the house Emmett, Rosalie and Alice had already disappeared inside. On the way back Jasper had told the others exactly what had happened with Lyssa and although they were all saddened none of them were angry at Jasper, it had all been Lyssa.

"Do you think she will be okay?" Jasper sighed as they walked up the stairs and they all knew he meant Alice.

"I don't know son," Carlisle whispered sadly.

They stopped on the front porch for a moment and Evie glanced at the other three vampires nervously.

"Would you like me to leave now?" she asked softly.

"Leave?" Esme echoed. "To go where?"

"I don't know," Evie admitted. "I just thought with everything that has happened me being here might be a reminder of all the bad things."

"No, it wouldn't," Jasper answered before the others could. "Alice may need more than one sister to get her through this."

"Are you sure?" Evie whispered.

"Evie, you are a part of this family for as long as you want to be," Carlisle said firmly but lovingly. "We would very much like you here permanently if that is what you chose. After the way you stood by our family today I would be honoured to consider you one of my daughters."

"Thank you," Evie whispered, obviously touched.

"So, you'll stay," Esme asked softly.

"I'd love to," Evie nodded, her voice thick with emotion and Esme smiled as she linked arms with her newest daughter.

They stepped through the door and Emmett seemed to fill the entire room as he stood in front of them, his arms crossed and his gaze angry and a little sad as he looked at Jasper.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded.

"What?" Jasper sighed.

"About Lyssa," Emmett frowned. "Rose has told Alice and I everything. You should have told me."

"I didn't want to risk too many people knowing," Jasper whispered. "She might have told Alice then."

"You should have been honest and upfront," Emmett sighed. "Alice would never have believed her lies about you."

"I couldn't risk it Emmett," Jasper murmured. "If it had been Rose would you have risked upsetting her?"

"Probably not," Emmett admitted. "I think the little one needs you right now."

He stepped back and Jasper turned to where Alice was sitting with Rosalie on the couch. Jasper walked slowly towards them and he sank to his knees in front of Alice, being careful not to touch her.

"She knows Jazz," Rosalie said softly. "Everything."

"Thank Rose," Jasper nodded, his eyes locked on Alice.

She was looking down at the floor and Jasper leaned forward and placed his finger under her chin and gently lifted her head. He could already feel her sorrow and anguish and when her eyes finally looked into his he felt like her emotions would kill him.

"Alice, sweetheart, I am so sorry," he murmured.

"Rose told me," Alice struggled to say, obviously still in shock about everything. "I don't want to be angry with you. But I am."

"You should be," Jasper nodded. "I should have realised she wasn't you."

"Maybe," Alice whispered and stood up slowly, keeping her eyes locked on his as he stayed kneeling at her feet. "I love you Jazz, I just don't know."

She leaned down and kissed his cheek and then she walked towards the stairs, her whole body showing how sad and upset she was and he watched as she slowly climbed the stairs.

**XXX**

When Alice had been upstairs alone for a while Jasper slipped from the living room and walked up to their room. When he walked through the door he could instantly feel her anguish and he sighed when he saw her snuggled up on the bed, cuddling the pillow her head rested on.

"Sweetheart," he murmured as he walked slowly over to the bed.

"Hold me Jazz," Alice sobbed.

"Of course," Jasper said instantly and moved to lie behind her and pulled her back against him before wrapping his arms firmly around her. He moved his head and placed a light kiss on her cheek before he settled his head by hers so they were resting cheek to cheek.

"Why?" Alice whispered softly. "Why did she do it?"

"Do what?" Jasper sighed.

"Betray me," Alice murmured. "Pretend to be me so you slept with her, try to kill you, all of it. I don't understand how she could do that to me. I was her sister, her twin. I could never have hurt her this way."

"She was jealous of you," Jasper replied sadly. "She told me some of it before Hadith and Maria got there. She was always jealous of you as children. And when she found you again she was jealous because you had a happy immortal life, she didn't."

"That was it?" Alice sighed. "She could have been happy here too."

"I think she was beyond all that by the time she got here," Jasper admitted.

"I guess," Alice nodded and they slipped into silence again for a while as he continued to hold her.

"Jazz," she said finally. "Can you answer me something honestly?"

"Of course," Jasper nodded. "I will never lie to you Alice."

"Did you really have no idea she was me?" Alice whispered and stammered over her next words. "When you, umm, slept, with her?"

"Not at the time," Jasper sighed. "In hindsight I should have noticed. I thought you were acting strange, it was so different. All I thought was there was something wrong with you, or maybe someone had been making comments to you about our intimate life. I thought Rosalie had been in your ear or made you read one of those awful independent women self help books she reads."

"What did she do?" Alice murmured.

"Rose?" Jasper frowned in confusion.

"No," Alice shook her head. "Lyssa, what did she do to you?"

"Alice, you don't need to know that," Jasper groaned.

"I do," Alice whispered. "Please Jazz?"

"I'm not giving you the details Alice," Jasper said firmly. "She was just forceful and took what she wanted."

"Did you like it?" Alice murmured softly. "Did you prefer it to the way I make love to you? Be honest, I can learn to be better in bed."

"Never!" Jasper spat out angrily. "You are so soft and caring and gentle and your love for me oozes out of you when we make love. I much prefer that. What we do together is full of love, what she did was just sex. I never, ever want you to change Alice, I love you for you."

Alice just sighed but he could feel his words had lightened her mood a little. She lay quietly in his arms for a while and he monitored her mood closely and she seemed to become a little more contented.

"Alice?" he whispered finally. "Do you think we can get past this?"

"Yes," Alice whispered finally. "You didn't do anything wrong. It's Lyssa's betrayal that has me so upset."

Jasper moved one of his hands to place it lightly on her other cheek and lifted his head from hers before gently turning her head towards him. He gave her a soft smile and then leaned down and brushed his lips on hers and when she began to kiss him back he deepened their kiss.

"I love you Jazz," Alice murmured against his lips as she rolled her body towards his and he gathered her gently into his arms.

"I love you too sweetheart," Jasper whispered and he knew that the rest of eternity would be okay as she tenderly kissed him again, with the gentleness and love only Alice could ever give him.

_**THE END**_

_Thank you everyone who read and reviewed this. _


End file.
